Defrosting Cold Hearts
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: She was always the one that ignored people. He was always the center of attention. But, when these two worlds collide, what becomes of the both? Why does the boy seem oddly strange and why does the girl have the Crystal he's been searching for? ZeroNina


**DJ HiHi Kimiko's NOTICE**

Watashi wa, Kimiko! Hi! This is my foruth fanfiction and my first _Mamotte! Lollipop_. It's not really that good, that I felt, but it is semi presentabe. I thought that since I always do something with High School, I think that I'll do something pretaining to the storyline itself. This is one of my favorite manga and now, officially one of my favorite anime! So, instead of having the whole speech, let's get on with this story!

**Summary:** What if that person was someone that you actually the total opposite of what you are? What if your best friend was a matchmaker trying to hook you up with her? What if someone was trying to keep you away from him? And, what if you think about that person more than you're supposed to? What happens when you fall for a person that you least expected to fall for?

**Main Couple:** ZeroNina

* * *

_**Nina's POV:**_

_-Bedeep! Bedeep! Bedeeeeeeeeeeeeepp!-_

Watashi wa, Yamada Nina and I'm fourteen years old. I just moved from America back to my home. Tokyo, Japan. And I'll be starting my first year of high school as a ninth grader. I'm kinda used to it since my family moves around a lot.

"Mmmhm…mou, I'm so tired." I hit the alarm clock. I sighed, and buried my head deeper into my orange and red pillows. But, I forgot my alarm was still setting its annoying sound off, and by the second time, I was annoyed. I glared, and got off my bed.

It was silent today, because my parents left early for work and my brother was in college so…I was always alone. But, I don't give a damn. If my parents were interested that I went to a good institution closer to my Onii-sama's college…moving me from America. Then, whatever.

_**End of Nina's POV:**_

Nina yawned and walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She turned on the shower and let the warm and sensational water wash away her tiredness and washed her red-orange long hair. She spread soap bubbles on her body and washed off the strawberry-scented texture from her body.

After five minutes, she got out. She dried herself, and wrapped a towel around herself. _'I wonder what my first day will be like. I bet it will be…absolutely troublesome.'_ Nina groaned a bit, and finished drying her hair as she closed the door behind her. She walked back to her closet and opened to find an iron pressed uniform.

**(A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I'm not so fond of the pastel colors and I'm very well aware that the colors I'll use isn't part of the anime or manga but I feel that it's better this way.)**

The uniform consisted of two different uniforms for women. It was either you wore a long-sleeved or a short-sleeved white collared shirt, that came with a dark blue and green vest that went over the collared shirt. Girls wore a flaunted blue or green skirt that reached just three centimeters above her knees. There was an emblem on the shirt, that had a single yellow star, representing the school emblem.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror.

She hated it. Hated it, especially the length of the skirt. _'The heck? The one that designed this uniform must be a pervert.'_ She put black biker shorts that would not be seen as long as she never bent over. To add on, she was going to make the outfit better.

She walked to her drawer and took out her favorite black and blue choker and put on her plain blue ribbons. She grabbed a pair of long, black with blue and green, checkered socks and clean black ankle Converse.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror once more, and grinned.

She checked the clock and gasped. She grabbed her black backpack and stuffed her pencil case, her notebook, planner, cellphone, phonebook, keys, and her gym bag as she bolted for the door.

* * *

_**DURNING THE TIME NINA WOKE UP…**_

A boy was rustling in his sheets and sighed. He couldn't sleep at all and sighed, finding out that he couldn't sleep with his alarm set off fifteen minutes prior. _'Damn, why'd I set that alarm clock so early?! This is so annoying!'_ The boy kicked the sheets off, and jumped off his bed, running towards his bathroom and brushed his teeth and looked at his bathroom mirror.

His blue spiked hair was as messy as every day and didn't even need to gel it up. He was too lazy to. He spit the vanilla/mint toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out with gargle. He walked into the shower and quickly washed himself out with his shampoo and soap.

'_Kami, another day, and another day to be wasted.'_ The fifteen-year old kid wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the showers into his bedroom and dried his hair putting on the uniform and a pair of black vans.

**(A/N: The uniform is the same, only guys wear blue or black pants, but the shirts remain the same. Just how you'd see it.)**

"Damn. Fangirls will annoy the shit out of me as usual. Heh, I wonder how Ichii is making out in his house…"

He sighed, annoyed and walked into the kitchen and made himself a quick bento with Mochiko Chicken, rice, and steamed vegetables. Grinning at his work, he glanced at the clock. His expression fell back to its usual angry self.

"Damnit! If I don't get to class now, fangirls will have time to chase me!" He grabbed bottled water from the fridge and packed his bento and water into a case.

Already running, he grabbed his cellphone, books, and pencil case and jammed everything into his bookbag, and like Nina, bolted for the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Nina arrived at her school and already she knew she was going to have a troublesome start glaring at girls in her way. _'Get a life and move your plastic butts out of the hallway because people are trying to get through!'_

She made it to her homeroom and safely only to notice that most of the girls, if not all, were crowding over five boys. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the front of the class and waited for the bell to ring as she took her planner out and began to scribble down notes for her day, as well as her schedule for the school.

Bell rang, and girls ceased to continue.

"LADIES…IF YOU ALL PLAN TO CONTINUE…I SWEAR THAT THE PRINCIPAL-SAMA WOULDN'T MIND HAVING YOU IN HIS OFFICE AT ALL, WOULD HE?"

At this point, the class abruptly halted and shut up. Nina rolled her eyes, and put her planner away. Noticing that there was a student at the front of his desk, the sensei noted that this was his new student.

"Soka, you must be the new student that I had. I'm Chou-sensei, and it's a pleasure to have an addition."

Zero rolled his eyes. _'Che, not another girl to add…'_

Noting this, Nina sighed and held a forced smile and opened her mouth. "I guess. If you mean having a student standing here in front of a class." Chou-sensei sweatdropped and laughed nervously and she looked at the class boredly.

He smiled, "Well, will you introduce yourself to the class?"

She nodded curtly and closed her eyes. She opened them, and sighed. "Watashi wa Yamada Nina." That was all she said at the moment, and getting a look from the sensei made her explain herself more.

"Fine, I'm Yamada Nina. Likes? Silence, stretching, martial arts, cooking, and having a full schedule to keep myself busy. Hates? Everything."

At this, the class sweatdropped and she continued to look bored. Some of the guys even looked at her lustfully and she just continued to look bored.

"That good enough?"

The sensei sweatdropped and nodded. "Ano, hai. That will do, Yamada-san. Any questions for Yamada-san?" Several hands went up and she groaned. This was getting on her nerves, but seeing no way out, she sighed. The five boys earlier were smirking, smiling, or looking boredly at her back.

"Hai, I'll answer." The girl muttered, and looked up. Going from left to right, she answered them.

"Where did you come from?"

She looked at the boy weirdly, "Where the hell do you think? From my mom's stomach." At this remark, the class laughed and she shook her head. "Um, I know that…but where did you move from?" The boy's face still blushing embarrassed.

"Che, America."

"Why'd you move?" She sighed and looked at the girl who asked that five chairs over, "That's my business. Not yours." Feeling shameful, that girl had apologized. "Gomenasai." Nina nodded in acknowledgement. She pointed to the boy with a look on his face that made her cross her arms.

"Can I date you?!"

"No! Damn, it should be me!"

"I saw her first."

Then, an arguement with threefourths, not including the five boys, started to argue started and Nina twitched. She took a barely noticeable step back. Seeing the reaction at the girl looking at the new fanboys with a death glare, he sweatdropped. "Sa sa, enough questions for now. Yamada-san made have a seat next to Zero-san. Zero-san, raise your hand."

"Hai. Chou-sensei. It's Yamada. No need for –san."

The sensei nodded. Zero, seeing no choice, agreed. Raising his hand, the girl made herself towards the blue-haired kid. Fangirls started glaring and whispering. When the girl sat down, noticing the glare, she glared right back and girls shivered as they looked away from the redhead.

Zero smirked. _'This girl's different and I think she might actually leave me alone.'_ He blinked and took a glance at her. She was pretty, with her hazel but strangely orange tinted eyes and long hair.

She felt eyes on her, and looked to Zero with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something you need from me?"

He blinked and grunted a bit, "Tsk."

She shook her head and took out her planner and he choked inwardly. That thing was huge and he wondered why she kept something like that. He shook his head, why he cared was a mystery.

Taking out a pen, she made more notes and appointments to remind her that she needed to call certain people. She sighed tiredly, as the bell ended and she left without a word, taking her schedule to see that her Algebra Class was right off the bat.

_'Crap, math isn't my strongest suit!'_ Nina shook a bit, but sighed. She clutched her lucky charm. This was going to be the most embarassing thing she's ever went through and shivered at the looks from the students. She sighed, "What are you all staring at, may I ask?"

Everyone looked away and made her just roll her eyes.

* * *

Wow. I actually did type something like this. To anyone that has read my Naruto or my Kingdom Hearts Stories, here's a new High School Fic addition. You can see that they are somewhat alike. In so many ways…but also different. 

Like it? Hate it? Flame it? Do so, but be easy on me…and explain or else I'll ignore your flame. Ja ne.


End file.
